When Jin Feels Suga Is In Bad Mood
by Widhey Lee
Summary: Jin merasa kalau Bad moodnya Suga kali ini beda dari biasanya. Ya, gitu lah summary nya. kkk maafkan.. BTS. Kim Seokjin/Min Yoongi. Oneshoot. Happy Reading..


**Title : When Jin Feel Suga is in a Bad Mood**

 **Author : Widhey Lee**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Cast :**

 **-Kim Seok Jin**

 **\- Min Yoon Gi**

 **Support Cast :**

 **-Member BTS**

 **Warning:**

 **Note:** **Ini dibuatnya udah lama, jadi kalo ada gaya bahasanya atau kata-katanya agak aneh dan alay, tolong dimaafkan dan maklum saja.. kkk**

 **happy reading..**

Story Start Begin…

 _jangnanhae neo dodaeche naega mwoya  
manmanhae uh nalgatgo noneun geoya  
neo jigeum wieomhae wae nareul siheomhae  
wae nareul siheomhae hetgallige hajima_

 _jangnanhae neo dodaeche naega mwoya  
manmanhae uh nalgatgo noneun geoya  
neo jigeum wieomhae wae nareul siheomhae  
wae nareul siheomhae hetgallige hajima_

 _neo ttaemune neomu apa  
neo ttaemune neomu apa  
neo ttaemune neomu apa  
hetgallige hajima_

 _neoege neomu nappa  
neoege neomu nappa  
neoege neomu nappa  
hetgallige hajima_

Lagu 'Danger' itu terdengar keras sekali di ruang practice itu. semua member BTS sedang melakukan dance practice dengan lagu 'Danger', versi lain dari yang mereka lakukan seminggu yang lalu dengan lagu sama. Mereka harus memakai baju seperti pada masa raja Joseon dan harus menari dengan gaya lucu.

Magnae line plus J-hope melakukannya dengan baik. Bertingkah lucu memang seperti tidak bisa dipisahkan dengan mereka. Jin hanya tersenyum melihat adik-adiknya, seperti merasa tingkah lucunya yang biasanya tidak cukup lucu untuk menandingi empat orang itu. Jadi, dia hanya menyanyikan bagiannya dan ditambahi dengan sedikit gerakan lucu dan senyuman lebar. Manis sekali. Leader mereka juga. Seharusnya dia bertingkah lucu, tapi sepertinya gaya rap nya yang sangat hip-hop itu tidak bisa dihilangkan dan digantikan dengan aegyo begitu saja. Apalagi Suga, dari awal lagu laki-laki itu sudah seperti dalam mood kurang baik. Ekpresinya di lagu 'Danger' yang asli terbawa di versi yang ini. Sampai lagu berakhir pun dia tetap begitu. Di bagiannya Suga hanya mengayunkan tangannya dan tersenyum sebentar. Sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan tingkah laku magnae line dan J-hope.

Kemudian lagu benar-benar berakhir. Jadwal hari itu memang hanya practice lagu itu saja, jadi semua member langsung menuju ruang ganti dan bersiap-siap untuk pulang. Jimin dan Jongkook masih duduk di depan kipas angin yang menyala ketika Jin sudah menutup tas nya dan menoleh kearah Suga yang duduk di pojokan dengan ekspresi lesu.

Laki-laki itu menghampiri Jimin dan Jongkook. "Bereskan barang kalian. Lalu kita pulang."

"Iya Jin hyung." Jawab Jongkook. Sedangkan Jimin hanya mengangguk.

Jin menghampiri Suga kemudian, mengusap poninya lembut. Membuat laki-laki itu menatapnya. "Kau baik-baik saja? aku tahu selama practice tadi kau tampak tidak bersemangat."

"Aku baik-baik saja." Kata Suga lesu.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita pulang. Kau sudah selesai dengan barang-barang mu kan?" Suga mengangguk. "Kau bisa istirahat di dorm."

Suga mengangguk lagi dan beranjak mengikuti Jin dan beberapa member yang lebih dulu keluar dari ruang ganti itu. Jin selalu menyamakan langkahnya dengan Suga, melirik sesekali kearah laki-laki itu yang masih saja tampak lesu dan tidak bersemangat.

 **xXXx**

Mereka sampai di dorm tak lama kemudian, meletakkan barang-barang mereka di ruang tamu dan menghambur memisahkan diri. Suga mendudukkan tubuhnya di sofa ruang tamu, memejamkan matanya dan menutupnya dengan lengan. Jin hanya menghela nafas. Laki-laki itu tak bisa langsung menghampiri Suga karena Jimin, V, Jongkook merengek minta dibuatkan makanan.

Makanan sudah siap. Jin sibuk menatanya di atas meja ketika Namjoon dan J hope ikut bergabung bersama magnae line. Tak ada Suga disana saat Jin menyadarinya. Yang lain sudah mulai makan, jadi Jin berjalan menuju ruang tamu dan mendapati Suga masih duduk disana dengan posisi yang tidak berubah.

"Yoongi," panggil Jin ketika sudah duduk di sampingnya. Laki-laki itu hanya menggumam. "Ayo makan."

Suga menurunkan lengannya. "Aku tidak lapar, hyung. Aku ingin tidur."

Member tertua di BTS itu menyentuh dahi Suga, "Apa kau sakit?"

"Tidak, hyung," Jawab Suga sambil menyingkirkan tangan Jin yang masih berada di dahinya. "Aku tidak sakit. Aku sedang tidak ingin melakukan apapun selain tidur."

Jin menganguk. "Baiklah baiklah. Kalau begitu pindah ke kamar. Kau akan membuat dirimu benar-benar sakit jika tidur disini."

Laki-laki itu mengangguk setelah menghela nafasnya, kemudian berjalan ke kamarnya dengan lesu.

 **xXXx**

Pintu kamar bewarna coklat itu mengayun terbuka ketika Jin mendorongnya dengan pelan. Laki-laki itu bisa melihat seseorang di atas tempat tidur menarik selimutnya sampai menutupi kepala tepat saat dia masuk. Jin menghampiri tempat tidur itu sambil tersenyum geli, kemudian duduk di tepinya.

"Yoongi..," Panggil Jin dengan lirih. Suga hanya bergumam dibalik selimutnya. Laki-laki itu berdecak pelan. "Aku tahu kau belum tidur, Min Yoongi."

Selimutnya terbuka dengan kasar, dan Suga menatap Jin dengan kesal. "Apa hyung? Aku tidak lapar. Aku tidak ingin melakukakan apapun. Aku hanya ingin tidur. Aku sudah bilang tadi."

Jin mengangguk. "Aku tahu, aku tahu. Tapi kau belum makan sejak tadi. Lagipula kau seperti tidak bersemangat. Ada apa?"

Laki-laki didepannya itu hanya diam, kemudian menutupi wajahnya dengan selimut lagi.

"Kau merindukan keluargamu?" Masih tidak ada jawaban. Tapi Jin bisa melihat selimut itu bergetar. _Apa Suga menangis?_ Jin menghela nafasnya kemudian tersenyum. "Ayo jalan-jalan. Kita makan daging yang banyak."

Selimut Suga terbuka lagi. Laki-laki itu tersenyum manis, tapi kemudian senyumnya hilang dan menatap Jin dengan kesal.

"Kenapa? Tidak mau?" Tanya Jin.

Suga menunjuk jam yang tergantung di dinding. "Kau tidak lihat sudah jam berapa sekarang ini, Hyung? Ini jam tidur."

Jin mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli. "Aku tahu. Karena itu aku mengajakmu jalan-jalan. Kalau siang hari, mana bisa kita jalan-jalan dan makan daging berdua saja."

Laki-laki di depan Jin itu menaikkan alisnya. "Kau bercanda kan Jin hyung?"

"Memangnya aku terlihat seperti sedang bercanda? Ayolah, kau boleh makan daging sebanyak yang kau mau. Kau tidak mungkin menolak daging kan?" Kata Jin.

Suga langsung duduk tegak sambil tersenyum. "Kau benar-benar serius kan, hyung?"

Jin memutar matanya malas. Laki-laki itu kemudian mencubit pipi tembam Suga lalu menangkupnya dengan tangannya. "Aku serius. Mau tidak?"

Suga tersenyum lagi, mengabaikan semburat merah yang muncul dipipinya tanpa ada hubungannya dengan cubitan Jin. "Ayo."

 **xXXx**

Keduanya berhasil keluar secara diam-diam dari dorm, menyusuri jalan yang masih sedikit ramai itu dengan bergandengan tangan. Jin memasukkan tangan mereka yang saling menggenggam ke dalam saku mantel panjang yang dipakainya.

Suga hanya tersenyum di sebelah Jin. Tak menyangka laki-laki tertua di grup nya itu benar-benar melakukan hal semacam ini, mengingat memang mereka hampir tak punya waktu untuk berdua saja karena jadwal mereka yang banyak. Tapi bukan berarti mereka tak bisa menghabiskan waktu berdua ketika di dorm. Walaupun hanya sebentar.

Lima belas menit berlalu, mereka masih berjalan di sepanjang jalan setapak itu. Melewati etalase-etalase toko yang memajang berbagai barang. Jin hanya diam, sedangkan Suga mulai terlihat bingung ketika menoleh menatap Jin.

"Hyung," panggil Suga. Jin hanya bergumam sambil menoleh ke arahnya. "Sebenarnya kita akan pergi makan dimana?"

"Tentu saja di tempat makan yang menjual banyak daging." Jawab Jin.

Suga menatapnya dengan heran lagi. "Kenapa tidak yang dekat-dekat dengan dorm saja? apa ini tidak terlalu jauh?"

Jin berhenti, membuat Suga juga ikut menghentikan langkahnya. Laki-laki itu menatap Suga dengan gemas. "Duh kau ini. Bagus kan jika kita pergi makan jauh dari dorm?"

"Maksudnya?"

Jin memutar matanya malas. "My Sugar Yoongi, coba kau pikir. Jika kita makan di dekat dorm lalu ada fans atau manajer hyung tiba-tiba datang dan melihat kita berdua, bagaimana?"

"Kita ajak saja manajer hyung sekalian makan bersama kita." Kata Suga.

Jin tidak bisa tidak mencubit pipi tembam itu, kemudian mengacak rambutnya. "Aku tidak mau, Yoongi. Aku tidak mau ada yang mengganggu kita saat berdua kali ini. Bagaimana jika aku ingin memelukmu, atau menciummu? Yang tak mungkin bisa aku lakukan ketika kita di dorm."

"Kalau bicara jangan yang aneh-aneh, hyung." kata Suga tergagap. Jin tertawa. Keras sekali. Kemudian kembali menggandeng tangan Suga tanpa peduli laki-laki yang digandengnya itu menatapnya bingung dengan wajahnya yang memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

Mereka kemudian sampai di sebuah tempat makan yang tidak terlalu ramai. Jin memilih tempat di sudut sebelum seorang wanita paruh baya menghampiri mereka untuk mencatat pesanan.

"Sebenarnya tujuan mu mengajakku makan daging itu apa?" Tanya Suga setelah wanita yang mencatat pesanan mereka sudah pergi.

Jin menatapnya dengan bingung. "Tentu saja karena kau tidak mau makan di dorm. Dan juga supaya kau tidak sedih lagi."

"Cuma itu?" Tanya Suga lagi.

Daging pesanan mereka datang, dan Jin sibuk memotong-motong daging dan meletakkannya di tempat pemanggangan sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Suga. "Supaya kita bisa menghabiskan waktu berdua saja. Kau tidak suka?"

"Tentu aku suka. Apalagi kau membelikanku daging sebanyak ini. Aku tidak perlu membaginya dengan maknae line dan Heo Seok." Kata Suga kemudian tertawa.

Jin tersenyum. Membalik-balik daging diatas pemanggangan sambil melirik Suga sesekali yang mengambil alih memotong daging, menunggu daging matang dengan tidak sabar.

"Kau tidak makan?" tanya Suga ketika menyuapkan potongan daging ketiga yang diambilnya dari pemanggang. Jin menatapnya, kemudian mengambil sepotong daging dan memakannya.

"Tentu aku makan. Aku lapar. Sengaja aku tadi tidak makan untuk menemani mu makan disini." Jawabnya, menyuapkan sepotong daging lagi.

Suga menatapnya. "Benar tadi kau tidak makan karena ingin menemaniku makan di luar?"

Jin mengangguk. "Eoh. Tidakkah kau berpikir aku sangat mencintaimu sampai aku mau melakukan ini?"

Laki-laki manis itu hanya mendengus tidak peduli kemudian kembali memakan dagingnya. Jin hanya tersenyum dan membalik-balik daging yang belum matang di atas pemanggang.

Sekitar lima belas menit kemudian, lima iris daging yang mereka pesan sudah habis. Potongan terakhir di atas pemanggang di ambil Jin dan dimakannya ketika Suga baru saja mau mengambilnya. Laki-laki itu seperti tidak menyadari ekspresi kesal Suga yang menatapnya. Saat Jin menengok ke arahnya, Suga sedang meminum air di gelas nya sampai habis.

"Ayo pulang." Ajak Jin. Suga mengangguk setelah diam-diam menghela nafasnya. _Percuma juga kesal padanya hanya gara-gara itu di saat seperti ini. Dia juga tidak sadar._

Suga menunggu di luar rumah makan itu ketika Jin sedang membayar. Laki-laki itu kemudian keluar dan langsung menggandeng tangan Suga. Suga ikut saja, mereka juga mau pulang.

Diperjalanan, Suga mengerutkan alisnya mengamati jalan yang mereka lewati berbeda dengan ketika mereka pergi tadi. Jalan ini terasa seperti lebih jauh. "Kau memutar jalan, hyung?"

"Eoh," Jin menoleh kearahnya. Kemudian mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Benar. Supaya aku bisa lebih lama bersamamu."

Suga menggelengkan kepalanya dan menghela nafas. "Ini sudah sangat larut, hyung. Masih sempatnya kau berpikir begitu."

"Tidak apa-apa kan. Sekali-sekali." Jawab Jin.

Lalu mereka berdua terdiam. Menyatu dengan keheningan malam di sekitarnya. Hanya suara kendaraan di kejauhan dan hembusan angin yang terdengar. Suga mengeratkan genggamannya di dalam kantong mantel Jin karena hawa dingin yang berhembus.

"Ehm, ngomong-ngomong, terima kasih untuk malam ini, hyung." Kata Suga malu-malu.

"Hm?" Jin berhenti berjalan kemudian menatap Suga sambil tertawa. Laki-laki itu mengusap rambut Suga kemudian mengelus pipinya, membuat Suga merona. "Sama-sama. Aku melakukan ini karena tidak ingin melihatmu sedih. Aku tahu kau merindukan keluargamu, aku juga, yang lain juga. Tapi kita bertujuh, harus saling mengisi satu sama lain. Kita juga jadi seperti keluarga disini, jadi jangan simpan masalahmu sendiri."

Suga mengangguk. "Aku tahu," katanya dengan lirih kemudian menunduk. Jin tersenyum, kedua tangannya kemudian menangkup pipi Suga yang dingin. Laki-laki itu menatapnya lama sebelum akhirnya menempelkan bibirnya di atas bibir Suga. Hanya menempel, merasakan manisnya bibir Suga yang masih sama rasanya seperti yang Jin rasakan setiap kali Suga akan pergi tidur.

Lalu Jin melepaskan ciumannya, menatap Suga yang juga sedang menatapnya dengan semburat merah yang semakin terlihat jelas. Jin tertawa, kemudian memeluk Suga dengan erat. Menepuk-nepuk bahunya dengan pelan.

"I Love You, Min Yoongi." Katanya. Suga tersenyum dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Jin mengernyit, "Kau tidak mau membalasnya?"

Suga tertawa, "Untuk apa? Kau juga sudah tahu jawabannya."

"Ah-ah," Jin menggeleng. "Kau tetap harus menjawabnya. Dengan begitu aku tahu kau juga mencintaiku."

Suga berdecak. "Baiklah. I Love Love You so Much, Kim Seok Jin. Kau puas?"

"Tidak. Tapi lebih baik."

Laki-laki itu memukulnya pelan. "Ayo pulang."

 **xXXx**

Di meja makan sudah ada Jongkook, Hoseok dan Namjoon ketika akhirnya Jin keluar kamar untuk mengambil minum di pagi hari itu. Disusul Suga yang juga mengambil minum setelah Jin duduk.

"Aku tidak melihatmu dikamar tadi malam, hyung?" Tanya Jongkook pada Jin. Laki-laki itu terkejut sedikit.

"Aku tidur di kamar Yoongi." Jawab Jin.

"Benarkah? Aku juga tidak melihat Yoongi hyung di kamar." Kata Jongkook lagi.

Suga hampir tersedak. "Benarkah? Padahal aku ada di kamar."

Jongkook memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Jin menatap Suga seolah berkata, _Jangan katakan kepada siapapun tentang tadi malam._ Suga hanya tersenyum diam-diam dibalik gelas air minumnya.

======END======


End file.
